Te perdi
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Continuación de Me duele amarte. Sasuke reflexiona de lo que le ha echo a Naruto... ¿Por qué Naruto esta en un risco llorando? ¿Por que se pone a caminar? ¿Por que... se ha ido?
1. Chapter 1

Alguien me pidió hacer otra parte de "Me duele amarte" y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no?

Y ella fue tarian. Ta dan

Entonces aquí esta. Este, a diferencia de "Me duele amarte" no es un Song finc.

Todo está en torno a Sasuke.

Nos leemos abajo.

Sabía que había pasado algo malo; lo sabia pero no quería saber qué.

Desde que Naruto me dijo los sentimientos que tenia por mí, le dije que era una broma lo que yo era homosexual, pero en realidad si lo soy pero no quise decírtelo en ese momento por idiota y orgulloso. Yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando, aunque dudo mucho que todavía me quiera después de haber roto sus ilusiones tan fríamente; en ese momento pensé que se me pasaría como con lo de Sakura, pero… Tengo la necesidad de tenerlo en todo momento pero de que no sería feliz. Yo cambio constantemente de novia por eso tengo miedo de que cuando Naruto este con migo ya no sienta nada por él y no quiero lastimarlo.

Pero parece que es muy tarde, porque desde que te rechace has estado muy triste y lejano; ya no ríes ni haces bromas, no eras el mismo y sé que fue por mi culpa…

Llueve, muy suavemente; pero aun así está lloviendo y aun así quiero salir, porque siento que la lluvia se llevara mis problemas. He decidido ir al risco del pueblo, no es que quiera matarme "aunque no sería mala idea" pero ahí hay una hermosa vista.

En el transcurso del viaje pienso en ti, como reías y tu forma tan instintiva de actuar siempre quise ser algo más que tu amigo pero no quería que sufrieras por un capricho mío. A veces, cuando soñaba que eras mi novio y me besabas de forma tierna me sentía completo y… feliz.

Llego al risco y te veo, estas de espaldas así que solo pude ver tu hermoso cabello rubio. Yo sabía que también estabas sufriendo y todo por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa. En los días que te veía en el salón se sentía como estabas de triste y en tus ojos se notaba un gran vacío, antes tus ojo tenían un hermoso brillo que inspiraba confianza y felicidad. Pero ahora están opacados por la tristeza.

Abro mis ojos con asombro, no le doy crédito a mis ojos por lo que están mostrándome. Veo que tú te avientas al risco con toda la intención de morir; quiero salvarte pero no me muevo, estoy petrificado por la idea de que por mi estupidez tú te hallas querido suicidar. A lo lejos escucho una canción de Reik no sé cuál sea ya que nunca me ha gustado este tipo de música pero sé que la letra describe perfectamente lo que sientes.

Por fin mis piernas responden pero es demasiado tarde, miro hacia abajo y veo que estas en el piso sin moverte. Bajo rápido pero con cuidado y cuando llego veo que tienes los ojos cerrados y de ellos salen unas pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas. Lloró, lloró porque sé que es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan tonto, tan bakka, tan dobe, teme y demás tu no hubieras hecho esto.

Te tomo el pulso y…

_**Continuara. **_

No me maten es que ya es noche y tengo escuela mañana prometo actualizar en una semana o sino are un Sasusaku.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Adiós y por favor dejen comentarios.


	2. Al final

**Aquí el segundo capítulo.**

**Cumplí mi promesa. Así que nada de Sasuke con Sakura. ¡Viva!**

**Este es un final, pero are el final alternativo.**

**Hasta la próxima semana XD.**

_Te tomo el pulso y… _

Respiro aliviado tienes bajo el pulso, pero lo tienes. Estoy sonriendo por eso, aunque de mis ojos siguen saliendo lágrimas de tristeza porque es mi culpa todo esto.

No abres los ojos, al parecer estas inconsciente; pasa un rato y aun sigue lloviendo, pero de una forma muy leve, esta roza mi piel, como si quisiera consolarme por lo ocurrido. Te abrazo para poder tenerte seguro en mis brazos, para tenerte cerca y no dejarte ir.

Nunca más…

Me aferro a ti porque tengo miedo de que te vayas de mi lado tal vez pero ahora, para siempre. Yo no podría soportar no tenerte, tal vez podría vivir sabiendo que estas con alguien más pero no si ya no estás en este mundo, si no cumples tus sueños, si no eres feliz… yo no podre vivir en paz.

Estoy tan triste tan desconsolado que te susurro un pequeño "te amo" pareces captar el mensaje intentas moverte, te me acercas y me dices "yo también te amo, porque no me lo dijiste antes" y después caes inconsciente de nuevo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Una semana después. _

Salgo de mi casa y enciendo el auto. No supe que ponerme más que un esmoquin negro, no supe que más ya que me dirijo a un lugar en donde se que nadie se atreverá a traer colores alegres a una reunión tan triste y desafortunada, ya que ahí se llevara a cabo el funeral… SÚ funeral.

Llego a un edificio negro con gris, estaciono mi auto y camino hacia la puerta de entrada, sin embargo me detengo porque no sé si quiero entrar, no sé si quiero verte en un ataúd, Muerto.

Por fin decido entrar y veo a tu Madre Kushina y a tu padre Minato; además están tu padrino Jiraiya, a demás de Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Chouji, entre otros amigos de la escuela; no había nadie que no estuviera de negro, ya que todos estaban sufriendo por la pérdida de él rubio. Hinata (su última novia ya que después de ella solo tuvo novios, no se sabe la razón pero se piensa que es porque con ella por fin pudo descubrir lo que realmente sentía) era la que mas lloraba porque fue su mejor amigo y persona que mas valoraba y amaba.

A sus padres se les veía la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, no me sorprende, yo creo que si mi hijo se suicidara y yo no pudiera (ni supiera) al respecto también estaría de esa manera.

Tengo que dar unas palabras en tu Honor, pero no sé si merezca decirlas ya que por mi culpa se fue; pero aun así intento decir algo que suene "positivo" para este momento. Pero lo único que sale de mis labios es:"Naruto fue un gran compañero, amigo e hijo, nunca hubiera hecho algo malo para dañarnos, lo que hizo fue un error pero Naruto siempre ha cometido errores, lo único malo es que este error es irreparable; pero hay que pensar que Naruto por lo menos ahora está en paz"

Muchos aplaudieron y otros lloraron, pero todos sintieron las palabras del pelinegro con una tristeza inmensa que llenaba el corazón con sufrimiento hundiéndolo en una profunda oscuridad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llegue a mi casa, estaba como siempre ordenada, pero mi cuarto estaba desordenado, no quería arreglarlo me recordaba el desorden que hacías antes. Me siento en mi cama y recuerdo lo último que me dijiste ese fatal día…

"_yo también te amo, porque no me lo dijiste antes"_

Esas palabras lo golpearon en el corazón, pero se prometió a sí mismo no caer en la depresión el iba a vivir por Naruto, y por la vida que pudieron haber tenido, por su amor que pudo haber crecido día a día por todo eso y más.

Con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir y en sus sueños estuvo acompañado de Naruto todo el tiempo, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

En ese sueño apareció un Naruto con alas y una luz dorada resplandecía su hermoso cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte

-Tú me conoces desde siempre-me contesto

-¿Naruto?-

-Sí, ven con migo Sasuke, ven al cielo-

-Te acompañare ahí y al mismísimo infierno si es necesario, solo por ti

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo…

Después de eso solo dejo que Naruto lo siguiera a un lugar lleno de luz, y aunque no lo conocía sabía que si Naruto estaba con el ningún lugar estaba mal.

**FIN**

**Que les pareció **

**Bueno como dije arriba va a haber otra parte espérenla la próxima semana.**

_**Deikara **_** Te dedico lo que quieras pero dame paciencia. Casi lo olvido **

**¡Felices 15 años¡ pásatela súper**__


	3. No te fuiste

**Ya tenía una idea de cómo terminar con esto pero bueno aquí lo dejo. (Recuerden que no soy buena con los finales felices)**

**Recomendación de un Doujinshi en Youtube, aquí les dejo el link ** watch?v=0ed2-JmrRP4&feature=g-vrec **Se llama memorias lejanas.**

**.-.-.-.**

_Te tomo el pulso y…_

_Respiro aliviado tienes bajo el pulso, pero lo tienes. Estoy sonriendo por eso, aunque de mis ojos siguen saliendo lágrimas de tristeza porque es mi culpa todo esto._

_No abres los ojos, al parecer estas inconsciente; pasa un rato y aun sigue lloviendo, pero de una forma muy leve, esta roza mi piel, como si quisiera consolarme por lo ocurrido. Te abrazo para poder tenerte seguro en mis brazos, para tenerte cerca y no dejarte ir._

_Nunca más…_

_Me aferro a ti porque tengo miedo de que te vayas de mi lado tal vez pero ahora, para siempre. Yo no podría soportar no tenerte, tal vez podría vivir sabiendo que estas con alguien más pero no si ya no estás en este mundo, si no cumples tus sueños, si no eres feliz… yo no podre vivir en paz._

_Estoy tan triste tan desconsolado que te susurro un pequeño "te amo" pareces captar el mensaje intentas moverte, te me acercas y me dices "yo también te amo, porque no me lo dijiste antes" y después caes inconsciente de nuevo._

.-.-.-.

Estamos en el hospital, le agradezco a Dios que estás vivo. Cuando te desmayaste en el risco llame rápidamente a la ambulancia; esta llego a tiempo si hubiera tardado un minuto más en llegar tu estarías muerto.

Por mi culpa.

Ahora estás dormido, te verías como un ángel si no fuera por todos los cables que tienes para respirar te verías aun más hermoso.

Entro al cuarto y me siento al lado de tu cama, te tomo la mano y la siento muy fría, pero no me desanimo porque estas a mi lado, no te fuiste.

Despiertas y en tus ojos ya no hay rastro de lágrimas, ni de tristeza ni de dolor. Me vez y tu mirada se ilumina, te oigo murmurar un "no fue un sueño", te acaricio la mejilla y te contesto: "por supuesto que no lo fue" y te miro con cariño.

Me abrazas de repente y muy fuerte, como si tuvieras miedo de que me fuera y yo correspondo al abrazo; porque yo si temo que te desvanezcas en el aire.

Después de estar un tiempo abrazados, nos miramos a los ojos y no pude evitar darte un suave beso, fue algo tranquilo y lleno de amor y tranquilidad. Me correspondes y siento toda la felicidad de tú ser, nos separamos por falta de aire (N/A: que no saben respirar por la nariz XP)

.-.-.

Saliste del hospital en unas tres semanas, según los doctores siempre te has podido recuperar rápido físicamente hablando. Tu madre Kushina y a tu padre Minato estuvieron muy preocupados por ti, cuando se enteraron de que su hijo se quería suicidar (y de que casi lo consigue) los dejo muy noqueados y además estuvieron días y noches cuidándote, Kushina estaba muy pálida y tu padre con unas ojeras muy marcadas pero muy felices de que su hijo al fin saliera del hospital.

Lo llevaron a un psicólogo, el solo dijo que fue un momento de gran soledad; a mí se me encogió el corazón al escuchar este diagnostico, pero solo me sonreíste y dijiste nunca volverá a suceder algo así.

A pasado una semana desde que saliste del hospital y ya llevamos saliendo un mes (si cuenta el tiempo del hospital) me siento feliz, porque no te perdí, porque estas a mi lado y porque la vida ahora tiene luz si estas con migo.

Ha llegado el navidad y llevamos dos meses saliendo, me dices que estás listo para el siguiente paso de la relación, pero yo te contesto que yo no quiero echar a perder esa inocencia en ti; por eso te digo que esperemos porque quiero que esta relación se llene de amor y no de sexo.

Llega el año nuevo y es la hora de brindar, todos ya han dicho lo mejor del año, todo por lo que agradecen haber vivido este año. Alegrías, tristezas, pesares y amores; es mi turno de brindar y lo que digo me hace sentir felicidad:

"Yo brindo por Naruto, y por la vida que podemos tener, por su amor que crece día a día, porque Naruto pudo ver la luz del día, porque está a mi lado; por todo eso y más brindo yo este año"

Todos aplaudieron y Naruto me abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo con un lindo beso.

.-.-.-.

Llevo dos años casados con Naruto, tenemos una hija y un hijo. La mayor se llama Naruko tiene 2 años y el menor se llama Itachi en memoria de mi hermano que tiene 1 año y medio. Tenemos una vida tranquila y llena de amor; se preguntaran como es que tuvimos hijos, pues solo les diré que el amor lo puede todo (además de que la ciencia también ayuda).

Todo este tiempo junto a Naruto, hemos estado muy felices y siempre que recuerdo el día que se aventó del risco me pongo a llorar, pero luego me calmo y me digo:

_***No lo perdí***_

N.-S.-N.-S.-N.-S.-N.-S.-N.-S.-N.-S.-N.-S.-

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Comentarios? **


End file.
